Captain Falcon
, cuyo verdadero nombre es Douglas Jay Falcon, es un personaje de la serie de F-Zero de videojuegos, co-creada por Takaya Imamura y Shigeru Miyamoto. Historia Captain Falcon fue un oficial, el cual fue retirado por una razón desconocida. Sus técnicas como el Falcon Punch las aprendió en un templo de su propio origen en Port Town. Captain Falcon se convirtió en cazarrecompensas para hacer justicia de una forma diferente. El único quien sabe su identidad es Rick Wheeler, quien lo ve momentáneamente en un bar restaurante. Captain Falcon es un barman, pero también es cazarrecompensas. Él a menudo se ha sido considerado como el personaje principal no oficial de la serie. Su primera aparición fue en el manual de instrucciones de F-Zero, publicado en 1990. No fue hasta F-Zero X que en realidad apareció en el juego. Aunque el vehículo del personaje puede ser utilizado en la serie F- Zero, el propio Capitán Falcon nunca fue en realidad jugable hasta la serie Super Smash Bros.. Sólo la apariencia del personaje fuera de los videojuegos de Nintendo estaba en la serie anime F-Zero: GP legend, pero ahora difunto F-Zero dice que el verdadero nombre de Captain Falcon es Douglas Jay Falcon. Captain Falcon es un misterioso, corredor futurista de la ciudad de Port Town. En posteriores juegos de F- Zero, también es retratado como un cazador de recompensas legendarias cuyo pasado está envuelto en el misterio. En ambas formas, se frustra constantemente los planes de Black Shadow y otras fuerzas del mal, tanto dentro como fuera de los circuitos de Gran Premio. Artefactos y diseños El diseño fue cambiado durante el tiempo para asimilar a un hombre del futuro. Sus zapatillas fueron cambiadas por botas y a su físico también se le otorgó un poco de musculatura, el cual se distinguió atléticamente. Captain Falcon posee un casco telecomunicador que, además, permite detectar cosas, como el precio ante un villano. El Falcon Flyer es una nave espacial, que a diferencia de su vehículo, le permite volar tanto con carga como para ir al espacio. Antiguamente Captain Falcon poseía una pistola, y generalmente todos los trucos de batalla lo emplea sin armas y con estrategia. Su poder más conocido es desatar al halcón interior, que le permite ejecutar ataques poderosos como ocurre en la serie animada F-Zero GP Legend (F-Zero Falcon Densetsu). También se conoce que el color de su cabello es castaño. Caracteristicas En el manual de instrucciones de F-Zero , Captain Falcon es descrito como un consumado piloto de F-Zero y renombrado cazador de recompensas que se "rumorea que es de unos 30 años". En F-Zero X, se rumorea que él se llama "el capitán" porque era una vez que un oficial de la Policía Internova. A pesar de que poco se sabe de su pasado, F-Zero Climax dio su fecha de nacimiento y hasta su tipo de sangre. Sin embargo, estas características sólo debe considerarse aplicable a los videojuegos de Game Boy Advance F-Zero. Estos juegos se consideran continuidades Nuevo arranque debido a las muchas diferencias en la historia entre ellos y sus homólogos de la consola en casa. Personalidad En el manual de instrucciones de F-Zero, Captain Falcon es descrito como un consumado piloto de F-Zero y renombrado cazador de recompensas, Captain Falcon gano el título de ser uno de los mejores cazadores de recompensas de la galaxia, aunque este título lo llevo a tener muchos enemigos a Captain Falcon también le gusta la soledad ya que cuando gana una carrera de F-Zero se lleva su trofeo y rápidamente corre a casa. De hecho, participar en las carreras de F-Zero y la recompensa son lo único que aran que Captain Falcon salga de casa. En la saga de Super Smash Bros. Captain Falcon muestra más personalidad que en sus juegos de F-Zero ya que suele gritar los nombres de sus movimientos, dos ejemplos de esto son el Falcon Punch y la Falcon Kick y también las sagas de Smash Bros parecen contradecir su personalidad solitaria ya que Captain Falcon incita a sus oponentes a que muestren sus movimientos y que vengan hacia a él. Poderes y Habilidades Captain Falcon es un experto corredor de carreras de F-Zero, pilotando en su Blue Falcon que conduce a velocidades extremas, puede usar el Boost Fire que le permite a Captain Falcon hacer girar a su nave a velocidades extremas y ponerlo en modo automático. En las sagas de Super Smash Bros. se muestra que los movimientos Captain Falcon se basan en la Pelea Callejera y el Kung Fu, también tiene gran velocidad ya que es el segundo personaje más rápido y también puede usar el fuego y electricidad en sus ataques, ejemplos de esto serian el Ataque Aéreo hacia Adelante de Captain Falcon en donde usa su rodilla para atacar al adversario, y este movimiento a veces es acompañado con electricidad, el Falcon Punch, un puño de fuego en forma de halcón que en el anime está hecho de electricidad, la Falcon Kick una patada de fuego y el Raptoor Boost un gancho de fuego. También puede agarrar a un personaje y crear una pequeña explosión. Equipo Captain Falcon en el manga a mostrado tener una pistola de ráfaga electrica que uso para matar a un criminal, aunque nunca demuestre usarla en otros casos. Apariciones Captain Falcon ha aparecido en alguna forma en la mayoría de los juegos de F-Zero hasta ahora. Él también ha aparecido en la serie Smash Bros. de los juegos y el anime F-Zero. También ha habido apariciones en otros juegos de Captain Falcon o algunos de sus apoyos. * F-Zero (1991, SNES) * F-Zero X (1998, N64) * Super Smash Bros. (1999, N64) * F-Zero X Expansion Kit (2000, N64) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001, GameCube) * F-Zero GX (2003, GameCube) * F-Zero AX (2003, Arcade) * F-Zero: GP Legend (2004, GBA) * F-Zero Climax (2004, GBA) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008, Wii) * Super Smash Bros. 4 (2014, 3DS/WiiU) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018, Nintendo Switch) También ha hecho una aparición en el anime F-Zero: GP Legend, también conocido como "Falcon Densetsu". Sin embargo, usaron a otro protagonista de la serie, Rick Wheeler. F-Zero Es un personaje inicial utilizable en el Blue Falcon. Cambien aparece en el manual de instrucciones. F-Zero X Aparece en este videojuego, siendo uno de los personajes jugables iniciales. F-Zero GX En F- Zero GX, Captain Falcon tiene 37 años y el campeón de la sesión del Gran Premio de F- Zero, aumentando su ya alta popularidad aún mayor. En los juegos de " modo historia, modo historia de F- Zero GX comienza con la formación Falcon para el Gran Premio , seguido por las carreras de su rival, Samurai Goroh, en un cañón del desierto y se ven obligados a entrar en la carrera de apuestas bajo el disfraz de 'Famicom' (una referencia a la primer plataforma de sobremesa de Nintendo). Después de ganar, dijo raza apuesta, avisos Falcon Black Shadow atacar la zona de relámpago en las noticias. Falcon hace su manera de detenerlo , pero se retrasó por un grupo de matones liderados por Michael Chain. Después de lidiar con la pandilla de la cadena , Falcón entra en una instalación para salvar Jody Summer . Su escape es estrecha como el núcleo se fijó a la sobrecarga y detonar, con dicha facilidad de entrar en los procedimientos de encierro . Con Jody fuera de peligro, se enfrentaShadow. El jefe supremo del mal, con la ayuda de [[Blood Falcon], Falcon se une y lo atrapa en el interior de su vehículo, flejes de una bomba al Halcon Azul que detonará si el Blue Falcon va demasiado despacio. Falcon logró sobrevivir , conduciendo el vehículo directamente de una carretera sin terminar y justo debajo de una grúa , golpeando la bomba apagada. Falcon después asistió al Gran Premio , donde salió victorioso . Después de recibir el cinturón de campeón , fue testigo de Black Shadow siendo castigado por su amo , Deathborn , por su incompetencia . Deathborn desafía Falcon a una raza de uno-a - uno para la propiedad de ambas cintas . Se produce antes de dicha raza, Deathborn revela su plan para dominar el universo y descubre todas las energías de la luz y la oscuridad se condensan en cada cinta , y que cuando se combinan , proporcionan el máximo poder que lo convertiría en un ser semejante a Dios , capaz de poner perder galaxia de Falcon en un instante. Falcon jura a bajarlo . Falcon se mantiene fiel a su palabra, y Deathborn aparentemente muere. Ambas cintas se unen en una sola, y Falcon votos de seguir ganando para que pueda proteger a la correa de las fuerzas del mal. En su garaje , Falcon es recibido por los creadores. Falcon se da cuenta de que los creadores estaban detrás de todo, a pesar de que no elaboran sus motivos. Desafían Falcon a una carrera , en donde , si ganan, será arrancar el alma de Falcon y convertirlo en su creación , lo que implica que sustituiría Deathborn . Falcon derrota incluso ellos. Gritando , los creadores desaparecen , aunque si en realidad mueren o deciden dejar que el halcón va , en honor a (pero no menos enojados por ) su victoria, no está claro. Falcon luego se quita el casco , y se relaja. F-Zero Maximum Velocity F-Zero: Maximum Velocity, conjunto veinte y cinco años después de F-Zero, es el único juego historia basada en la serie que no cuentan con este personaje Sin embargo, Kent Akechi dice ser el hijo del capitán. Falcon. No se sabe si esto es cierto o falso. F-Zero: GP Legend y Climax Basado en la serie de anime de televisión del mismo nombre , el Capitán Falcon comparte protagonismo con Rick Wheeler en F- Zero GP Leyenda y F- Zero Climax . En los juegos de anime inspirado en F-Zero: GP Legend y F-Zero Climax, poco se sabe acerca de Captain Falcon más allá de su popularidad en el Grand Prix. Su máquina es tan popular que es prácticamente el símbolo de las carreras de F- Zero . Su verdadera identidad es Bart Lemming que a menudo da consejos a Rick Wheeler y sus amigos. Él tiene su propio camino en la historia GP leyenda . Fue contratado originalmente por un viejo amigo para escoltar Dr. Clash en Mute City. Sin embargo, luego encontró Zoda , que capturó el Dr. Clash, y comenzó a perseguirlo con la ayuda de Rick Wheeler , a quien conoció por primera vez y fue confundido por sus denuncias de haber conocido Zoda durante siglos, pero que terminó por accidente la captura de un señuelo lugar . Luego se encontró con Samurai Goroh en Red Canyon al intentar continuar su persecución, pero Goroh acusó Falcon de envenenarlo y lo corrió . Goroh huyó después. Captain Falcon regresó a Puerto Ciudad con las manos vacías , sólo para ser confrontado por Blood Falcon . Venció Blood Falcon en una carrera, pero su corredor se rompió después. Lisa Brilliant entonces ofreció su ayuda para él , y si o no Falcon Blood fue golpeado en el primer intento , él tampoco aceptó su ayuda y luego derrotó a Blood Falcon en una carrera con la ayuda de Jody Summer in the Ocean Sand , o se negaba su ayuda y decidió fijar su máquina con una ráfaga de impulso, dándose cuenta de que sólo tenía una ventaja de izquierda. Después, Captain Falcon se dirigió al Rayo y corrió Negro Sombra, quien Falcon sabía que había capturado Clash , debido a su ser maestro de Blood Falcon . Después de derrotar a Negro Sombra, Jody fue capaz de salvar Dr. Clash y agradeció a Captain Falcon para el mal que impidió Negro Sombra de desatar . Pero el Capitán Falcon insistió en que sólo estaba haciendo el trabajo que él fue contratado para y reanudó su carrera en el anonimato como un cazador de recompensas . Luego participa en el Grand Prix, y en función de lo que el jugador que elija, va a ganar o no. Él finalmente entrena Rick Wheeler en las carreras, y cuando esté listo para pasar el título de Capitán Falcon a él. En F- Zero Climax , alias Berserker del Capitán Falcon es desbloqueable . Después de Bart pasa por el manto del Capitán Falcon a Rick Wheeler (junto con el Falcon azul) , se enfrente a un nuevo alias conocido como el Berserker y carreras en el Red Bull . Él será ganar o perder , dependiendo del personaje que interpretas . Otras apariciones Anime Captain Falcon aparece como un corredor muy famoso en las carreras F-Zero. Al final de la serie el Nuevo Captain Falcon pasa a ser Rick Wheeler. Saga Super Smash Bros. Captain Falcon apareció en el Super Smash Bros. original como uno de los 4 personajes ocultos, el cual se desbloquea terminando el juego 1P Mode en 15 minutos o menos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee volvía a aparecer, pero esta vez como personaje disponible desde el principio. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl apareció por tercera vez en la saga, pero como personaje desbloqueable otra vez. Después aparece en la nueva entrega Super Smash Bros. 4, es un personaje bastante poderoso que se aproxima a los pesos pesados en su potencial de K.O., y además es un personaje extremadamente rápido (antaño era el más rápido del juego, pero Sonic the Hedgehog lo supera en esta nueva entrega) Sus ataques especiales son: - Puño Falcon (Falcon Punch) o Gancho de Fuego: Es un ataque muy poderoso, aunque su tiempo de realización es bastante largo. Este ataque puede noquear a un rival con un nivel de daño relativamente bajo (60%, aproximadamente). Si se pulsa en la dirección contraria antes de completar el ataque, Captain Falcon girará y ataca a los adversarios a sus espaldas (esta última característica es exclusiva de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, no aplicable en las otras dos entregas). Sin embargo, el tiempo de realización en la primera entrega del juego es más rápido que en las otras dos entregas - Salto predador: Falcon se abalanza sobre el rival y lo lanza hacia arriba. Es ideal para lanzar al rival por los aires y utilizar seguidamente ataques aéreos o el movimiento especial hacia arriba. (Propulsión Falcon). Si el ataque se usa en el aire y golpea al rival, lo lanza hacia el suelo. - Propulsión Falcon (YES!) Falcon salta hacia arriba en el aire y si agarra un rival, lo coge y lo lanza despedido en un pequeño golpe de fuego. No es muy poderoso, pero es útil para atacar a un rival despistado en el aire o en alguna plataforma, pero también se puede usar para regresar al escenario de lucha si se es lanzado hacia afuera. - Patada Falcon (Falcon Kick) Es una herramienta con buen alcance horizontal, que compensa su falta de ataques con proyectiles. Falcon recorre horizontalmente el suelo y golpea al rival lanzándolo por los aires. Si se usa en el aire, Falcon baja rápidamente al suelo en una línea diagonal. Galería Captain Falcon seleccion F-Zero X.png|Captain Falcon en la selección de personajes en F-Zero X Seleccion Personajes SSB.png|Captain Falcon en la selección de personajes de Super Smash Bros. Kirby C. Falcon.png|Kirby con C. Falcon absorbido en Super Smash Bros. C. Falcon y Blue Falcon SSBM.png|Captain Falcon y el Blue Falcon en Super Smash Bros. Melee C.Falcon.png|Render oficial en F-Zero GX CF y BF en F-Zero GX.png|Imagen de Captain Falcon y Blue Falcon en F-Zero GX Descarga (1).jpg|Imagen de Captain Falcon en F-Zero GX y AX CF y BF en anime.png|Captain Falcon y Blue Falcon en una pausa en la serie anime CF anime.png|Captain Falcon en la serie anime CF GP L.png|Captain Falcon en la selección de personajes en F-Zero GP Legend (videojuego) CF SSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Capitan falcon (SSBB).jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Capitan Falcon (SSBM).jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Kirby-falcon.jpg|Kirby como se ve al absorber a Capitan Falcon en Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U Curiosidades * Uno de los trajes alternativos en el videojuego Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) es el del malvado clon Blood Falcon. Para estar seguros, en la espalda tiene un cráneo dibujado y unas letras que dicen "Blood Hawk", el nombre de su nave, mientras que en la de los demás trajes sale 07 y una imagen de Blue Falcon. * Aunque no toma una apariencia personal, su vehículo de carreras, Blue Falcon, aparece en Nintendo Monopoly. Esto actúa como una casilla, reemplazando a Pennsylvania Railroad del original, costando $200. * En el videojuego Kirby Super Star (1996) aparece un ítem del casco de Captain Falcon. * La nave Blue Falcon aparece como un kart de clase pequeño en el videojuego Mario Kart Wii (2008). * Sus gritos para sus "Falcon Punch" y "Falcon Kick" se han vuelto memes de internet muy populares, sobretodo en YouTube. Lo mismo sucede con su frase 'Show me your moves!' (¡Muéstrame tus movimientos!) antes de cada técnica. ** También con el movimiento aéreo hacia adelante "Knee Smash" en el videojuego Super Smash Bros. (1999) lo hicieron un meme muy popular, llamándolo 'The Knee of Justice' (Rodillazo de Justicia). Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Conductores Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Super Smash Bros Categoría:Hombres